


Desperately

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, I hope it doesn't look too weird that I've put both Mike and Michael in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 2





	Desperately

[Michael & Jackie - Desperately](https://vimeo.com/401568021) from [S M](https://vimeo.com/user31025263) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
